Everything and Anything
by To Kill A Blonde
Summary: After Angel: Max needs to find Angel. But what will she have to go through to get her back. Are Fang and Dylan really who you think they are? Wil Max find Angel? What will happen? Read ot find out. T because.. well i don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's Jojo! So this story is kidda a solo job. Anya has been soo busy with her own writing (she is writing a real book!) that I wanted to write my own! So yeah hope you like it. Oh yah.. this takes place after Angel.**

**BTW …To Kill a Blonde doesn't own Maximum Ride.**

Max's POV

I watch Fang fly off with his wingless "Gang". More like gang of misfits. Really a starfish?!. He left me for a starfish and my clone?! Seriously?

I have to get over this I have worse problems. Angel. Even thinking her name hurts. My baby lost.

"Max, what are we going to do?" Gassy asks. Hiding back his tears. Angel was his little sister.

"ahh.. Dylan" I have to keep them busy while I go searching for information. "Can you get them something to eat, and I will meet back at the hotel later?"

"Sure Max" he says, and he leads my flock off

Now I can get some answers. I know angel's not Dead. I can feel it. I will do anything and everything to find her. I promise myself that.

5 hours later -

I have looked everywhere, by air and on foot.

"I can help you" I spin around in the direction of voice.

It's an old woman, who I could take for sure unless she has a gun, then…

"I know where the little girl is you are looking for"

I look at her stunned. How does she… I wipe my face of all expression.

"Follow me." She whispers.

I all I can do is follow her. It's the only lead I have.

She takes me through an ally. I tense, readying myself to fight.

"Through here" she opens a wooden door with tons of locks.

I hate dark spaces.

It's really dark but with my enhanced sight I can see a desk with a tall man sitting behind it.

"Welcome Max, I have something you want."

"Let's talk" I say.

**SO what did you think? Love it hate it, or both. Don't fret it gets better soon. I will write more if you guys review! So REVIEW! **

**if you guys want me (or anya) to read your story PM To Kill a Blonde!**

**Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2: Let's make a Deal

Hola! Thanks to all who read! This new chapter wasn't going to come out till tomorrow but when got reviews like right after I wrote this It made me want to write more for you! Tell all your friends to read to Kill a Blonde!

I thanked people on my profile but they need more thanking!

Thanks to:

WhiteWinterAngel

ILOVEMEERKATS

Skatzaa

Now I will just get to the story!

Recap:

_It's really dark but with my enhanced sight I can see a desk with a tall man sitting behind it._

"_Welcome Max, I have something you want."_

"_Let's talk" I say. _

Max POV:

"Maximum, let's cut right to it." I can now see that he is an older man like late 50's. and he is also wherein I lab coat.

"Good idea." I say.

"I have something you want and you have something I want."

"So you want to make a deal" this guy better know I drive a hard bargin.

"Exactly. Now where are the others?"

Should I tell him? I don't trust this dirt bag. He took Angel.

Sensing this he says "Max, if we are going to make a deal we best be honest."

"why not" I say. "They were sent off to get food and meet me back at the hotel. And about this deal, they are not in on it. Just me."

"well of course, max. I only have plans for you."

He has plans for me? He's hiding something. I can feel it.

"One thing you know my name but I don't know yours. Since where're being honest I think you should tell me"

I can see his face scowl. He didn't plan on telling me.

"My names Philip."

"Ok Phil, let's make a deal."

"it's Philip" Phil says with anger under his voice. It's actually kidda entertaining.

"I like Phil better."

" Fine, Phil." Haha the great Maximum Ride wins this round. One point for max!

" Now Max this deal is not going to be easy. " I figured that much.

"Maximum, what are you willing to give for Angel?" my hearts starts pounding.

"Everything"

"What are you willing to do?"

"Anything"

"Good, very good."

I don't think Phil has anything good planed for me.

SO what will it be! Review I will write more! Thanks! Oh Give me suggestions on what to read next (fanfiction)!

Bye now,

JoJo


	3. Chapter 3: A Friend and Somthing to Take

Ok so you may have noticed I like to write short chapter s… I am sorry but that is the way it is! Now thank you to all who have been reviewing! Love you all! Not in a weird stalker way but… never mind. Here is the next chapter ! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own Maximum Ride. That is Patterson's.

_Recap:_

"_Maximum, what are you willing to give for Angel?" my hearts starts pounding._

"_Everything"_

"_What are you willing to do?"_

"_Anything"_

"_Good, very good."_

_I don't think Phil has anything good planed for me._

Phil's POV

Good she will do it. It was easier than I thought. The whole plan is in order. I like to call this plan 'The End of Maximum Ride'

Max's POV

I am not really sure I like where this is going. I really don't know how but Phil gets me to let him and his young assistant, Gracie run some tests on me. I was probably that either this or no Angel.

So now I am laying face down on a lab table. Guess how conformable I am. You guessed it not very. Well that's sugar coating it. I am straight out in hell.

"Alright Max you are perfectly healthy." Gracie says. I can't help but like her. Phil is really creepy but she has been talking to me and made sure phily was go to me so far.

"Yes indeed" philie said, and left the room.

"Really? Yes indeed?" Gracie jokes. She then looked around the room. I could tell by the look in her eyes she really doesn't like it here. She then lets me sit and stretch.

"I really wasn't supposed to do that." Gracie said with a smile.

"Glad you did" I say rubbing my wrist where the restraint was.

"You must really love that little girl" Gracie said. I then got a good look at her. Dark brown curly hair and violet eyes

"I do. She's like my family." Gracie looked really well just sad.

"I once had a family like that." she stops. Why is she telling me all this?

"But..Well they were taken from me."I single tear comes down her cheek. I feel like I should comfort her but, being max I kidda don't.

-Time skip-

Phil was gone for a while. Like an hour and I just sat and talked to Gracie. I really actually started to like her.

"Well back to business Maximum." Philip said putting on gloves

"Gracie can you get me the test results." She silently got up and left the room, suddenly the room got a bit lonely. Then she came back in with a stack of papers. "ahh thank you dear." Gracie turned with a scowl on her face she apparently didn't like to be called "dear".

"Looks all good to me" Old Philie said. He set the papers down on the counter.

"SO just tell me. What is part of the deal, and why did you take those tests?" I say.

"Well max I need something from you."

"We already covered this. What do you want?"

"Max I want your wings." Gracie Gasps.

"No I won't let you do it." Gracie yells. She keeps screaming and is taken out of the room by some thugs. Maybe she really is my friend.

"My… wings?" I barely make out. Without my wings I won't be able to fly. Or it's just unthinkable. A bird without its wings.

"Yes, remember this is for Angel." I do remember my baby.

"I'll do it." I gasp. For Angel.

**Ahhh?! did anyone expect that? Do you guys like Gracie? Cause she will be back! What did you guys think he was going to say? Well Review please! Until I write again,**

**JOJO**


	4. Chapter 4: Lab Time

**Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! So much school work I guess. I would like to thank you all for reading!**

**Special thanks to:**

**WhiteWinterAngel **

**Skatzaa**

**You guys are soo supportive! Skatzaa has reviewed on every chapter! (even though it was only 3! Check her out! **

"_Max I want your wings." Gracie Gasps._

"_No I won't let you do it." Gracie yells. She keeps screaming and is taken out of the room by some thugs. Maybe she really is my friend. _

"_My… wings?" I barely make out. Without my wings I won't be able to fly. Or it's just unthinkable. A bird without its wings. _

"_Yes, remember this is for Angel." I do remember my baby._

"_I'll do it." I gasp. For Angel._

Gracie's POV

"I still don't understand!" I yell. Max doesn't deserve this. She's so smart. She has so much potential! Unlike me. A lab assistant to a evil scientist.

Gaster and Pete the dipstick thugs who took me, push me into a dark cage. I had seen so many of Phil's "experiments" in these inhumane cages. I am usually the thing holding his back form ding the unthinkable to them. I look around the room. It's an old storage closet. It really makes you feel the love. I'll probably be here for a while so I better make this greasy hell hole homey. I flip my head around when I hear a noise. It's just a mouse.

I will do something for Max. I have to help her. It may be the least I can do ecpallially after I what I let happen to Makenna.

Now I am to overwhelmed. Tears start pouring down my face. I don't cry for me. I cry for Max.

Max's POV

I know I have to do this. I won't back out. I am the great Maximum Ride. I have to do it for Angel. My baby. Shes worth it. I am not really trying not to think about the whole 'no more wings thing." The philmister had injected me with some syringe said I would out for a while.

I feel myself self slowly sifting away. My mind wanders when I think about Fang. How he left me. Did he ever love me? And Dylan. What about him? How do I feel about him? My feelings are so screwed up. I think of my flock. My family; Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy. Angel. Gracie. Is she really my friend?

Then I black out.

Phil's POV

Max has finally blacked out. I pull out my tools. The fresh scent of cleaning oils. I finally have one of the most powerful genetic experiments. I will have her wings. I will be famous, rich and powerful.

Dylan's POV

Max has been gone so long. Maybe I should after her. No I can't leave the flock. She can't take care of herself, as she is always telling me.

I look down at my vibrating pocket, and answer my phone. "Hello?"

Gracie POV

I'll get out. I will help Max. First of all I will need to get out of this cage. I pull on the cage door. They may be horrible but not stupid. It's locked. I quickly think. I'm smart too. I pull a bobby pin out of my hair and start to pick the lock. After about a minute, lock opens. I push the door open and slide out he cage door way.

**Soo… what you think? sorry it short. I am watching the Presidential election on TV. Who will win? Well give me your feedback! **

**-Jojo**

**Oh and I really need some new stories to read! Tell me!**


End file.
